


I will protect you

by Desusgirl1980



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desusgirl1980/pseuds/Desusgirl1980
Summary: Ricks death affected Daryl more than he realised he broke down it took many years alone till a friend found him gave him a sense of purpose again .





	I will protect you

6 years ago 

 

"He's gone Lucy , gone it's all my fault I should of gone with him should of protected him why did I let him go alone" Daryl sobbed 

 

Lucy reached out and held the hand of the hunter she had known him from the start knew pretty much everything about him , knew he always blamed himself for everything , Beth dying , Glenn dying , rick dying , he even blamed himself for Carl's death told Lucy if he hadn't been so stupid and vengeful wanting the saviors gone then he would of been in Alexandria would of stopped Carl going out there .

 

Lucy turned and faced the man she adored .

 

"Hey listen to me ok this is not on you none of this is on you ok" Lucy pleaded 

 

"Yea it is should of gone with him we worked better together why didn't I go with him" Daryl sobbed 

 

"Because rick didn't want you too he wanted you to protect the camp this isn't on you ok none of it is" Lucy sighed 

 

The next thing she knew she was kissing him and he was kissing her back .

 

They were getting more passionate Lucy had always had feelings for Daryl he had away of making her feel safe of taking care of her but she never had the confidence to tell him but now he was kissing her ripping her clothes off she knew it was because he was emotional well they both were rick was like an older brother to Lucy even though they may of disagreed over keeping negan alive she still thought the world of him and now he was gone was no more .

 

Daryl and Lucy both needed this.

 

"Ya so fucking beautiful ya know that don't ya" Daryl whispered as he kissed her down her neck slowly and seductively. 

 

"No I'm not" Lucy replied 

 

"Yea ya are thought that since the moment I saw ya" Daryl sighed again 

 

He slowly removed her top taking in her beauty the way her brown hair cascaded down her back, he looked at the scars from the war she had been stabbed by one of the saviors protecting him he moved his head down to her shoulder and slowly kissed the scar .

 

"Ya ain't just beautiful ya brave ya a survivor" he whispered to her 

 

"You are too" Lucy replied she then pushed him on the bed and slowly undid his shirt taking in the beauty of his chest she noticed his scars and kissed them slowly she then reached down and slowly undid his belt .

 

All of a sudden Daryl stopped her 

 

"What" Lucy sobbed 

 

"You sure ya wanna do this ya sure" Daryl exclaimed 

 

"Daryl Dixon I want you in this moment I need you today has been fucking awful for both of us and I don't want to be alone tonight I really don't" Lucy sobbed 

 

"Think we both need each other" Daryl replied back 

 

He then pulled her into another passionate kiss 

 

At the same time Lucy pulled down his jeans and took in the beauty of his naked body he really was sexy, she felt him pull her jeans and panties off the next thing she knew he had plunged himself into her she took in his length he was so big and so amazing.

 

"Ya so fucking tight Christ and so wet" Daryl murmured 

 

He carried on plunging into her taking her all in he sank into her quick and hard giving her all of his emotions 

 

"Daryl fuck I'm gonna cum fuck Daryl fuck"Lucy screamed 

 

"Just go with it baby just go with it" Daryl whispered 

 

They could both feel there emotions taking over it was emotional intense the next thing they knew they were both Cumming at the same time .

They both fell into each other's arms sweaty , exhausted but both getting the relief they both needed and deserved .

 

Lucy fell asleep in Daryls arms , little knowing she would never see him again .

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

5 months later 

 

Lucy stood on the balcony looking over the hilltop Maggie had left 4 months ago taking Hershel with her Georgie the woman from the commonwealth had finally convinced Maggie to work with her losing rick had affected the community then daryl leaving made people see that they needed to move on .

 

Lucy can remember Maggie telling her and Jesus that she needed to make a future for Hershel there had been anger and emotions thrown around but in the end they all understood , Maggie sent weekly letters and told them how things were progressing .

 

This left Lucy and Jesus in charge of hilltop, Jesus was her closest friend her support network .

 

She rested her hand on her bump yes that night of passion with Daryl had left an unexpected surprise she was 5 months pregnant .

 

The next morning she had woken up and Daryl was gone a note by her pillow .

 

Lucy   
I'm sorry, at the moment I'm not in the right frame of mind I need to go everywhere I look I see rick, I know you say it wasn't my fault but I can't help blaming myself still feel I should of gone with him helped him .

 

You are still one of the best things that ever happened to me the truth is I love you have done from the moment I saw you with you are my everything Lucy I just can't stay , can't hurt you because that is all I ever do is hurt people get them killed I'm sorry so so sorry .

 

Please forgive me 

 

Love 

 

Daryl xxx 

 

Lucy can remember sitting there sobbing her heart out the next thing she knew 2 months later was feeling incredibly sick , her periods had been all over the place so she never thought she was pregnant but Jesus made her see siddiq and he had done a pregnancy test and Lucy was pregnant . 

 

Anyhow she was 5 months pregnant and holding a community together as well as supporting Alexandria who had suffered greatly after ricks death .

 

She had also offered support to the sanctuary with carols help from the kingdom they were moving forward rick or Daryl for that matter would always be missed but now was the time to build a future for the community for Judith for Gracie for her baby .

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Lucy carried on gazing out the window when the door knocked 

 

"Come in" she yelled out 

 

She turned round and saw carol entering with Jesus 

 

"Hey sorry to bother you just wanted to check in really see how you and the bump are Doing" carol smiled 

 

Lucy turned and faced the woman who was like a mother to her she could also read her and Knew she was hiding something .

 

"Come on carol whilst it's great to see you what's wrong" Lucy sighed 

 

"Ok look your pregnant I don't want to put on you I don't but things in Alexandria there falling apart michonne just goes out slaughtering walkers Aaron he's trying to lead but he's still recovering after his accident food is scarce the kingdom have given them as much provisions as we can but we can't give them anymore I know you do what you can alongside helping the sanctuary but Alexandria it was all our home at some point it was rick, Carl's ,Glenn , abes , Sasha and Daryls home we need to help them" carol explained 

 

Lucy took in what carol was saying she knew she was right when the group had been through utter hell Alexandria had saved them made them people again . 

 

"Ok I'll get my horse saddled up and we will go see if we can talk to michonne as well I know she's grieving but rick wouldn't want this he wouldn't" Lucy smiled at carol 

 

"Thank you" carol smiled back

 

•••••••••••••••••••••

 

The 2 woman arrived at Alexandria just before nightfall fr gabriel met them at the gate 

 

"Lovely to see you both and Lucy your positively glowing" he smiled at her 

 

"Thank you anyhow we have Brought you some provisions vegetables some meat hopefully enough to keep you going for a while" Lucy explained 

 

"Thank you that means a lot" fr gabriel replied 

 

All of a sudden the gate opened again Lucy turned and saw michonne ride in on her horse 

 

She dismounted and headed over to them 

 

"Why are you here?" She snarled 

 

"We need to talk michonne" carol replied 

 

"Fine"michonne snapped and headed into the house 

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••

 

The 3 woman sat at the table 

 

"So talk" michonne snapped again 

 

Lucy leant forward 

 

"Look I know your grieving I know you miss him we all do but Alexandria it's falling this isn't what he would want" Lucy sighed 

 

Lucy could see the anger in michonnes eyes 

 

"How fucking dare you , how dare you you have no idea how I feel no idea I suggest you leave" michonne snapped 

 

Lucy couldn't take this anymore she stood up and glared at michonne 

 

"You think i have no idea how you feel your so wrong rick he was like a brother to me he watched out for me and I miss him so much you wouldn't believe how much I miss him along side Carl , Glenn , abe , Sasha , Tyreese , Eric , Bob , Beth , Hershel, Merle , Andrea, t-dog , lori , Shane , Dale, Sophia , Amy , Jim , my brother. And Daryl yes I know he's not dead but he's gone just gone leaving me with his baby to bring up I don't know if I'll ever see him again if he will ever meet his baby and that hurts so much it really does ." Lucy sobbed 

 

She then sat back down all of a sudden she felt michonne pull her into her 

 

"Daryls the father" michonne asked 

 

"Yea he is the night after rick died we both needed each other and it happened he then left I understood why but shit I miss him I love him you see I always have" Lucy sobbed again 

 

Carol held her hand 

 

"We could find him tell him together we have got your back you know that" Carol smiled 

 

"No I want him to come back because he wants to come back not because he has too" Lucy sobbed 

 

"But if he knew he was going to be a father he would want too" michonne exclaimed 

 

" No he needs to heal he will come back when he's ready now we have communities to build we have Carl's dream that we have to bring to realisation" Lucy exclaimed 

 

The 3 woman then held each other they knew they needed each other they needed to make the future work to build the dream that Carl and rick had that they wanted together .

 

•••••••••••••

 

3 months later 

 

It was a blistering hot day at the hilltop everything was coming together crops were being planted and were flourishing all of the communities were growing life was good .

 

Lucy was taking a walk around hill top she was 8 months pregnant and feeling it she had a stinking headache that she couldn't shake off no matter how much sleep she got .

 

She decided she couldn't lounge around anymore so was helping Tammy in the garden she was kneeling down planting some more seeds when the pain in her head took over .

 

"Are you ok Lucy" Tammy asked 

 

"I need" Lucy started the next thing she knew the world went black 

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Jesus was going through things in the office with Kai and Eduardo when he heard a scream. 

 

He grabbed his knife and headed outside to witness Lucy having a full blown seizure on the ground Tammy was next to her . 

 

He bolted over 

 

"What happened" he asked 

 

"She just collapsed Earl is getting siddiq she seemed quiet I asked if she was ok and she collapsed" Tammy explained 

 

The next thing Jesus knew siddiq was by his side 

 

"Get her in the trailer now" siddiq yelled 

 

Siddiq and Jesus picked her up and they headed to the trailer 

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••

 

"Has she complained about feeling unwell" siddiq asked Jesus as he was checking her over 

 

"She's complained of a headache but we put it down to the heat" Jesus replied 

 

"Damn it if a pregnant woman has a headache she needs to be seen straight away I'm gonna run a blood test take her blood pressure I'll be a few hours ok" siddiq replied 

 

"Is she going to be ok" Jesus asked 

 

"At the moment I don't know I'm sorry but I don't" siddiq explained 

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

A few hours had passed Jesus had sent Kai to the kingdom to collect Carol and Eduardo to Alexandria to collect michonne both woman had just arrived 

 

"How is she" carol asked 

 

"No idea" Jesus sighed 

 

"You must know something" michonne growled 

 

All of a sudden the medical trailer opened and siddiq stood there arms by his side 

 

"We need to talk" he sighed 

 

•••••••••••••••••••••

 

They all stood in the trailer Lucy was still unconscious machines beeping away 

 

"What's her prognosis siddiq"michonne snapped 

 

"I'm sorry so terribly sorry" siddiq sighed 

 

"Tell us" carol snapped 

 

"She's suffered a full blown stroke that she will never recover from" siddiq sighed 

 

"But there's treatment you can do there has to be something" Jesus yelled 

 

"I'm sorry there isn't she's in a deep coma which she will never wake up from the only  
Thing keeping her alive is the machines" siddiq sighed 

 

"Nooooo" michonne roared 

 

She tipped over a chair and flounced out 

 

Jesus fell to the floor sobbing 

 

"And the baby" he asked 

 

"I will perform a c section but it will be premature and we don't have the resources to cope with a preemie" siddiq sighed 

 

"Do it I will help you" carol explained 

 

"Ok I'll get prepped be ready in 15 minutes" siddiq replied 

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Carol headed over to Jesus who was rocking on the floor she pulled him into a hug 

 

"Why her carol why her she's a good person she didn't deserve this the baby didn't deserve it no mother no father" Jesus sobbed 

 

"Did Lucy tell you who the father was" carol asked 

 

"Daryl I know you know she always said he would come back when ready well he has to come back now that baby needs it father" Jesus replied 

 

"Hopefully we can find him and if we don't that baby will have love so much love from us we will nurture it and bring it up help it to grow and when Daryl gets back help him to be the father that he needs to be" carol smiled 

 

"I'm gonna find him make him come back" Jesus sighed 

 

"Ok do what you need to do and I'll help siddiq" carol smiled patting Jesus shoulder 

 

She then left him and headed to siddiq to bring this beautiful baby into the world .

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

6 years later 

 

Carol was getting food ready for the feast it had been 6 years since they had lost rick and over 5 and a half years since they had lost Lucy .

 

Lucy's daughter was five years old and was being brought up by carol and Ezekiel carol had named her Katie she remembered talking  
To lucy at the hilltop the week before she died they had been talking about names Lucy told carol it would be Richard if it was a boy in honour of rick and Katie if it was a girl that was Daryls moms name Lucy told her and she wanted some of her dad in her daughter 

 

Jesus hadn't found Daryl he went out everyday for over a year but it was like he vanished off the face of the earth after a while they accepted Daryl was gone carol decided to bring Katie up she told her about her amazing mom and her strong and brave dad who would of done anything for her she explained her mom died she was very poorly and so that Katie could be born she had to die but she loved katie so much .

 

She said her dad had gone away as something had happened a good friend of there's he had died and it had been hard for her dad and had to go away sadly he didn't know about Katie but if he did he would love her and protect her .

 

Carol carried on getting the food ready Katie had joined her at the table .

 

"Auntie carol can you tell me about my daddy again" she asked 

 

Carol placed the knife down and smiled 

 

"Your dad is a brave strong man , he would always put others first before himself remember I told you about my little girl Sophia" carol smiled 

 

"Yes she died" Katie sighed 

 

"Yes she did anyhow your daddy went out everyday and looked for her one time he took a horse well he didn't ask but that was your daddy for you anyway he was on this horse trekking looking for Sophie when this snake slid out in front of him spooking the horse and the horse threw your daddy over the cliff one of his bolts stabbed him in the side , he tried his best to climb up that cliff but fell again anyhow your daddy told me he was hallucinating saw your uncle Merle" 

 

"That's daddy's brother right" Katie smiled 

 

"Yep he was daddy's brother so daddy told me he saw Merle and Merle basically gave your daddy the kick he needed he pulled that arrow out killed some walkers with his crossbow ate some squirrel and he climbed up that cliff made it to camp, when Andrea shot him" 

 

"Why she shoot him" Katie sobbed 

 

"She thought your daddy was a walker luckily she only grazed him but he went through all that and still insisted on finding Sophia he's a good man" carol smiled 

 

"I hope I meet him one day" Katie sobbed 

 

"You will sweetie you will" carol smiled 

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Katie was playing with some of the other children Carol was setting the table when Jesus and Aaron came running towards her 

 

"Whoa where's the fire" Carol smiled 

 

"We found him , we found him" Jesus wheezed 

 

"Found who" carol smiled 

 

"Daryl we found Daryl" Aaron exclaimed 

 

"Get in the house and tell me everything" carol exclaimed 

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

"Well go on" carol exclaimed 

 

"So we're hunting getting meat for the feast when this dog runs out pushes me to the floor" Aaron started 

 

"I go to help him up when we hear this familiar drawl, get off him ya mutt. I turn and Daryl was stood there he looked like a crazy man hair   
All over the place scruffy clothes he then looks at me"

 

"Paul rovia" he asks 

 

"Yep and that's Aaron I tell him" Jesus exclaimed 

 

"Then what happened" carol asked 

 

"He invited us back to his camp lives in the woods near the old camp said he been there a couple of weeks but he travelled around found the dog who's called wait for it rick told us it felt right he then cooked up some deer for us" Aaron explained 

 

"Did you tell him about Katie" Carol asked 

 

"Was going to but he asked after Lucy I explained she died that she got sick it destroyed him carol it really did told us she was the only woman he had ever loved that he was slowly heading back to her but was scared she would reject him and now finding out she was dead what was the point of living he was devastated I just didn't know how to tell him I'm sorry" Jesus exclaimed 

 

"That's ok I understand but he has to know Look let's have the feast tonight then tomorrow you take me to where he is I'm gonna tell him about Katie that little girl needs her daddy and he's been away from her too long" carol exclaimed .

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Daryl sat by the fire , stroking ricks head he couldn't believe what paul and Aaron had told him today, she was dead gone he was such an idiot should never of left her side 6 years ago losing rick had affected him he had in all sense and purposes a breakdown tried to kill himself but couldn't even do that properly chickened out well kind of chickened out as he brought the gun down in tears it accidentally went off and blew part of his left ear off making him completely deaf in that ear and he had lost some of the hearing in his right ear he got by though using his other senses and he found he was quite good at lip reading as he found out today when talking to Aaron and Jesus .

 

Anyhow he slowly recovered it took a long time but finding rick the dog brought him back he was now feeling ready to face Lucy to tell her he was sorry that he needed her always loved her never stopped . 

 

He remembered the first time he saw her the outbreak had happened and Daryl and Merle were heading to one of the so called safe zones anyhow there was a massive queue at the gates of the safe zone people were pleading to be let in the army were refusing them entry that was when Daryl saw her and her brother fighting against the gate the army then struck out pushing people back Lucy then got caught in the stampede Daryl watched as she fell to the floor her brother was screaming he ran over threatening people and pulled her and her brother to safety and that was the moment he fell in love with her .

 

He wished he told her then instead of holding back too damn scared , too damn stupid he sobbed to himself 

 

He looked up at the tree , he picked rick up and placed him on the berth of the tree then headed up to the branch of the tree 

 

"Guess we best get a bit of sleep" Daryl sighed he curled up into a ball and slowly fell asleep dreaming of Lucy his beautiful Lucy wishing that she was here with him that he could hold her just one last time .

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

"Now you need to stay with uncle Zeke and Jerry auntie carol will be back before you  
Know it ok" carol smiled at Katie 

 

"Be safe I will miss you" Katie sighed 

 

"I will now go and have fun with Jerry and zeke I love you Katie" carol smiled 

 

"Love you too auntie carol love you too" Katie smiled 

 

Katie then ran off with Jerry , carol turned and  
Gazed at Ezekiel. 

 

"Love you ok now go and bring that little girls daddy home" Ezekiel smiled 

 

"I will And I love you too" carol smiled 

 

She reached over kissed Ezekiel and then joined Jesus and Aaron who were waiting at the gate .

 

"Let's bring that little girl her daddy home" carol smiled 

 

She then geeed her horse to go and they galloped out of the kingdom together .

 

•••••••••••••••••••

 

They trotted into the clearing and dismounted there horses there were a few walkers milling around which they quickly dealt with they then headed on into the woods 

 

They had been walking for about an hour with no sign of Daryl when they came in contact with a herd they fought together trying desperately to fight there way threw when all of a sudden a dog ran into the fray brought some of the walkers and started to rip them apart they then saw some bolts fly threw the air walkers were falling to the ground Carol turned and there stood Daryl . 

 

She ran over to him and pulled him into a embrace 

 

"Daryl it's you it's really you and oh my god you stink" carol smiled 

 

"Sorry I'm so sorry" Daryl sobbed he then fell back into her arms and let all of his emotions out carol just stood there allowing him to cry allowing him to release his emotions 

 

A few minutes later carol pulled him up

 

"Daryl we need to talk" carol exclaimed 

 

"Yea we do I know we do" Daryl sobbed 

 

He then placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled 

 

"Rick come" he yelled 

 

Rick the dog trotted over and they all followed Daryl off into the woods 

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Carol sat next to Daryl on a log Aaron and  
Jesus sat opposite 

 

"Ok I need you to listen to me" carol exclaimed 

 

She saw Daryl squint and move closer 

 

"Daryl listen to me" carol tried again. 

 

"Sorry carol before we go any further I need ya to move to the other side of me" Daryl sighed showing her his ear 

 

"What the hell happened" carol gasped moving over to the left hand side and holding his hands which were filthy 

 

"Now don't get mad or nuffin I know it was stupid I was in a black place well kind of still am but even worse than now blamed maself for ricks death I know now it was a terrible tragedy but at the time I blamed maself tried to kill maself" Daryl sighed 

 

"Daryl why" carol gasped 

 

"Like I said in a black place but anyhow I couldn't do it couldn't face it chickened out but as I brought the gun down it went off blowing half ma ear off and then lost ma hearing in that ear now slowly losing it in the right one something I can cope with though haven't got much else to live for Lucy dying can't believe she's gone and she never knew how I felt about her I loved her carol I really did" Daryl sobbed 

 

Carol took in what Daryl was saying she knew it was now or never she had a reason for him to live she pulled out the Polaroid photo that Jerry had taken of Katie on the old camera they found whilst scavenging .

 

She carried on holding his hand

 

"Ok I need you to listen to me, Lucy she knew how you felt she knew you loved her she knew you needed time and knew you would come home" carol started 

 

"And I was coming back home I was coming back to her but she's gone did she suffer" Daryl sobbed 

 

"Daryl Listen Ok Lucy was pregnant her blood pressure rocketed sky high and she suffered a stroke, siddiq tried but without modern medicines there was nothing he could" carol sobbed 

 

"She was pregnant what about the baby" Daryl asked 

 

Carol passed the photo over to him he took and gazed at the photo 

 

"Is that the baby she's beautiful" Daryl sobbed 

 

"Her name is Katie she's 5 years old she's got her mother smile but her fathers surly nature she's your daughter" carol explained 

 

Daryl gazed at the photo of this beautiful little girl she had Lucy's brown eyes but her nose the mole by the lip that was definitely Dixon .

 

"She's my daughter she's mine" Daryl sobbed 

 

"She's yours" carol smiled 

 

"Can I meet her" Daryl sighed 

 

"Yea you can meet her but you'll need to be cleaned up first I'm not lying when I say you stink" carol grinned 

 

"Yea washing never been a priority so much now but I guess I should look half decent when I meet her" Daryl sighed 

 

Carol pulled him up 

 

"You have transport" carol asked him 

 

"Got ma bike hidden in the undergrowth over there I'll get rick settled in his carrier and we will head out , I have a daughter my own lil asskicker" Daryl smiled 

 

"Yes you do Daryl yes you do" carol smoked back 

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

The group arrived back at the kingdom in the early hours of the morning carol pushed Daryl straight towards the bathroom then found him some clothes and placed them on the bed she then headed in to check on Katie she looked at the beautiful little girl she couldn't wait to reunite her with her daddy tomorrow was gonna be a big day . 

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Daryl woke early and sat on the steps of the Kingdom Hall Jerry had already been over and said hello though Daryl had struggled to bear him so he just smiled 

 

He took in the ambiance of the kingdom and decided to roll a cigarette as he lit it he realised Jesus was sat next to him 

 

"How you feeling" Jesus asked him 

 

"Nervous what if she hates me" Daryl sighed 

 

Jesus turned and faced him 

 

"Listen to me she won't hate you she thinks the world of you" Jesus exclaimed 

 

"Really what ya told her about me" Daryl sighed 

 

"That your a badass that you saved a lot of people but you have an amazing heart that you loved her mommy so much but you needed to heal that her mommy loved you as well because she did Daryl and Carol was right Lucy knew why you left knew you had to heal she understood but now You have the opportunity to have a relationship with your daughter and I would say that's pretty cool" Jesus smiled 

 

"Yea it is anyhow Carols gonna chat to her then come and get me so wish me luck" Daryl smiled 

 

"I promise you , you won't need luck she will adore you" Jesus smiled 

 

Daryl watched as Jesus walked off he stroked ricks head the dog was led in front of him he knew he screwed up knew he should of stayed after that night with Lucy but he was an emotional mess but now he was ready to make up for the mess that had happened he was gonna meet his daughter and be the best dad that he could be . 

 

••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Carol sat down with Katie she was enjoying her pancakes that Jerry had made her for breakfast 

 

"Auntie carol your home I missed you" Katie smiled her face covered in maple syrup 

 

"I missed you too, now I have something to tell you" carol smiled 

 

"What's that" Katie smiled filling her face with pancake 

 

Carol placed the little girl on her lap 

 

"Ok so you know we have spoken about your daddy that he needed sometime away sometime to heal well last night I found him and he's here" carol smiled 

 

"He's here my daddy is here where is he" Katie exclaimed 

 

Carol led katie to the window and showed Katie where Daryl was sat on the steps of the Kingdom Hall stroking rick the dog 

 

"That's my daddy he looks sad and he has a dog I want to meet him now give him a cuddle" Katie explained 

 

And before carol could stop her Katie was running out of the door 

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Daryl sat on the steps thinking when out of the corner of his eye he saw a little girl in her Pajamas bounding over to him 

 

"Now or never" Daryl sighed standing up 

 

The next thing he knew Katie had launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck .

 

"Your my daddy your here" Katie sobbed into him 

 

Daryl held his little girl in his arms he knew in that moment he would love her protect her never ever let her go . 

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

1 year later 

 

Daryl sat by Lucy's graveside at hilltop he and Katie had moved here 6 months ago 3 months after Daryl and Katie had met the communities went to war again with a group called the whisperers these people if you could call Them that wore the skins of the dead and walked among them somehow Rosita and Eugene had stumbled into there territory and war was declared it had been bloody and brutal and people had lost there lives Daryl ended getting injured causing more damage to his ears and was now completely deaf he had to learn to live in a world of silence but he had Katie by his side and she kept him going .

 

Once he had healed she got Connie and Kelly who were also deaf to teach him sign language so he found it easier to communicate .

 

Anyhow after the war and because Daryl had to heal he decided it was a good idea to live at the hilltop Jesus gave him , Katie and rick the dog one of the trailers it was home and Daryl was happy he was also near Lucy .

 

Anyhow this morning Jesus had taken Katie training so Daryl was alone .

 

He decided to Spend sometime with Lucy, Tammy gave him some flowers 

 

"To make it look nice" she smiled at him 

 

Or at least that was what Daryl thought she said he took the flowers smiled and headed to Lucy's grave 

 

He sat cross legged and placed the flowers in the vase . 

 

"So just wanna say I miss ya more everyday just wish I hadn't fucked up stayed with ya but like siddiq and carol told me I can't dwell on the past , so ok I'm gonna tell ya about our lil girl she's awesome so awesome I got her a crossbow yea I can hear ya now she's too young what the fuck do ya think ya doing but she kicks ass she really does she's with Jesus now learning martial arts .

 

Also as I've told ya I'm deaf now the world is awful quiet quite nice sometimes but so I can communicate Katie got Connie and Kelly who are both deaf and live in Alexandria to teach us both sign language Katie is amazing at it I get by but our lil girl she's pretty darn cool you would be so impressed with her so proud of her" Daryl sobbed he then brushed away a tear 

 

As he did he felt a little body climb into his lap he gazed down and saw Katie there 

 

"Daddy why are you crying" Katie signed 

 

Daryl gazed at his little girl brought his hands up and slowly started to sign 

 

"Miss ya mommy wish she was here to see you grow up" Daryl signed back 

 

"Tell me about her" Katie signed 

 

So Daryl did he told her about the first time he met her about the time Lucy took Merle to hand when he was being obnoxious how she was the best fighter he had ever seen take down a herd of walkers no problem about the time her and Maggie got covered in walker guts in just there underwear that she would of given Katie the world . 

 

"I love mommy so much and I love you daddy I really do" Katie signed 

 

Daryl held his little girl in his arms Yea the last 7 years had been shit losing rick losing Lucy losing his hearing but he gained so much he gained a beautiful amazing daughter his very own lil asskicker.


End file.
